1. Related Applications
There are no applications for patent relating hereto heretofore filed in this or any foreign country.
2. Field of the Invention
My invention relates generally to optometric lens test frames and particuarly to a frame quickly securable by a head band to enable use on active younger children.
3. Background and Description of Prior Art
Optometric lens trial frames are well established in the prior art to correct and treat various eye disorders.
Due to the complexity of eye focusing maladies that are common in humans, a variety of lenses of different focal length and type must be available and utilized in a trail apparatus. For example, a focusing defect known as astignatism in which a refracting surface of an eye has unequal curvature, requires a particular lens curvature for correction. Lenses are employed using a combination of spherical and cylindrical curvature so that a remedial spectacle lens and the eye lens in combination achieve a correct focusing. Asymmetrical and prismatic lenses have been developed to correct visual abnormalities and with their use it is critical that these lenses be accurately positionable within a trial lens structure. Focusing problems may include not only those problems associated with a human lens but also an inability of a human eye's associated muscle structure to manipulate the lens to control focusing in the eye or its axial direction. These problems, exemplified by a lazy eye syndrome, require particular lens constructions to re-train and strengthen problem eye muscles.
It is important in optometric therapy that a chosen focal distance and orientation of trial lenses relative to a human eye be constantly maintained to accurately determine the appropriateness and effectiveness of lenses used. During focusing tests many different individual lenses and combinations may be utilized to determine what lens construction is most advantageous for a particular patient involved.
Various devices have in the past been developed to provide a fixed orientation of trial lens apparatus relative to human eyes. Such devices have often provided bulky self-supporting structures developed with complex mountings to accommodate a plurality of lenses in either single or dual frame constructions. There have been helmet constructions to position lenses with various lateral and vertical structural elements to properly orient the trial lenses. These have been structurally associated by means of elaborate linkages and pivots to accommodate various head shapes that are found in humans. Adding to the fitting complexity is the problem of heads shaped in a myriad of configurational combinations including sloping, receding foreheads associated with varying oblong, round and ovoid shapes of cranial structures that create an inordinately large potential combination of heads to be accommodated. As a result, devices of the past have often been deficient in providing comfort while simultaneously effecting the critically accurate positioning of lenses to be tested or utilized in therapy.
Problems associated with prior art lens testing devices are magnified when applied to particular groups of patients. Particularly when children are tested or treated added factors enter the procedure, and when considering the large number of young children in modern society needing corrective lenses, they require particular accommodation. Children are very active their patience and attention span, relative to adults, is limited. Accordingly they do not, in many instances, serenely accept being subjected to the typical bulky and complex structures associated with lens testing and treatment devices. To complicate the procedures even further, children's imaginations are normally very active and therefore awkward and complex trial lens devices often associated with a testing or treatment procedure may appear ominous to a young child and even prevent a proper diagnosis, evaluation or treatment of a child's optical requirements. Since a child's first impression of what he might have to undergo to achieve a proper optical correction is important, confrontation with an unwiedly test apparatus may prevent a child not only from being properly fitted but also, even if fitted, from being amenable to wearing the product emanating from an unpleasant experience.
A significant feature of my invention is the use of my optical test frame on children to allow use of various prescription lenses are required for exercising eyes and correcting maladies associated with eye muscle coordination. Even considering the active nature of children, as noted, the optical test frame apparatus may be worn comfortably for periods of time and a child will not be prone to remove, disturb or shift the test lens apparatus. The apparatus is light weight and accordingly exercise to treat an eye malady may be performed in an efficient and comfortable manner. Furthermore with the multiple lens holding feature of the invention, different refractive lens combinations may be presented to a child's eyes to assist and enhance the corrective procedure.
The willingness of a child to accept my improved test frame device will expedite its use in corrective activities required to strengthen and exercise particular eye muscles and functions. Particularly my test frame has proven to be valuable in treating eye disorders such as strabismias, the common cross-eye syndrome where the eyes will not align and focus properly, amblyopia where one eye will focus and the other is inhibited, and even ocular suppresseion that has its psychological basis in mis-controlling eye muscles to avoid diplopia, a double vision.
The instant invention is distinguished from the prior art not in any one of these features per se, but rather in the combination of all of them to synergistically provide the unique functions necessarily flowing therefrom.